Kataang: Always There
by ChelberNo.1
Summary: Was originally 'I Want Crazy'. Now, because Aang and Katara were meant for each other. One-shot Kataangs. Romance, fluff, drabbles, angst, pain, comfort, cheesy, and all kataang. May be other pairings. Chapter 2: We're In Heaven.
1. I Want Crazy

**A/N: You know that feeling when you listen to a song, and you get an idea for a fanfic? But as soon as you get on the damn computer or find a notebook the muse and inspiration suddenly decides to play hide-and-seek? So you end up listening to the same song over and over for hours, 'cause you really want to write the fanfic? Yeah, I know that feeling. It sucks. I can't listen to this song without cringing now, and it's a really good song. *sad face***

**Fluffy Kataang! Sorry, I should be working on the third chapter of Lose Myself With You, but I did this instead. *blows a raspberry*. This is my first Songfic. Let's hope ya all like it! Aang would be around . . . 17? Which would make Katara around 19. I have no idea if they're married yet. You chose. **

**Disclaimer: The song is 'I Want Crazy' by Hunter Hayes. Go to**

www . lyricsmania i_want_crazy_lyrics_hunter_hayes . html (remove spaces)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. You must be **_**crazy **_**if you think I do . . . (HA! PUN! Did you get it? 'Cause the song is about craziness . . . and I said **_**crazy . . . **_**yeah, never mind.)**

* * *

Aang had already packed his stuff into Appa's saddle. He didn't care if it made him seem desperate, he just couldn't wait for the sun to rise the next morning. Tomorrow, he was finally going back home. After months of being in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, he was finally going home. To Katara.

He had managed to cram a week's worth of meetings and paperwork into the past few days, so he could go home a week early. So that he could surprise Katara, and also because he was going crazy without her. And the word 'crazy' isn't used lightly there, too. It was an accomplishment that he managed to keep emotion off his face and his feet planted firmly on the ground. But that's about all the control he had at the moment.

So, he was going to catch up on the sleep he desperately needed after the past few days – meetings often lasted well into the night, and started early in the mornings - , then he was heading off as soon as the sun started to rise. That was Zuko's plan. Aang would prefer to leave right now and sleep on the way, but Zuko threatened to knock him out and chain him in his bedroom. Zuko could get scary sometimes. So, one more night in the Fire Nation . . .

* * *

Katara stood in her and Aang's room, in the Southern Air Temple. Everything was spotless. Nothing was out of place. Just like the rest of the temple. All windows were clean, all lemurs had their ear hairs trimmed, and all the bison had been washed and their horns polished. She had been through all her forms and drills for her waterbending several times, and all the letters and paper work had been done, sorted through, and sent.

She had nothing else to do. She had done everything she could think of, and she was exhausted, and still she was going insane without him there. It had been months, and Aang still had a week before he came back.

He sent letters every few days, but it wasn't the same as having him _there, _by her side, with his goofy grin, and deep silver-grey eyes that seemed to go on forever. She missed him so much, so much that she wasn't sure if it was normal. He was only in the Fire Nation, after all. It wasn't too far away . . . yes, it was. It was ages away. It was half way around the _world, _for Spirit's sake.

And she was going crazy because of it. _The Avatar's girlfriend was crazy is officially out of her mind, _Katara thought as she straightened the bed's sheets and brushed non-existent dust from the bedside stand.

* * *

He pace down the side of the wall. Stopped. Turned around. Paced back down the wall. Stopped. Turned around and paced again. Paused to look out the window. The sun hadn't started to rise yet. But the sky was turning a lighter grey, so it would be soon. He needed it to be very soon. If he walked out of his bedroom now, he could almost guarantee Zuko would be waiting around a corner, just to stop him from leaving early. Just to get revenge for arranging non-stop meetings. Which was fair enough, Aang reasoned.

And he would have to wait for Appa to wake up, too. Appa had taken a page out of Sokka's book, and refused to be woken up before dawn. The bison was getting lazy, lying around the Palace stables and demanding food. Just like Sokka, too. It was almost like Sokka was here with him.

But nothing could replace Katara, so nothing reminded him of Katara here. But at the same time everything reminded him of Katara. Every single thing. Like how the sun shone like her eyes. How the breeze was like her walking – graceful, light, and swiftly. It was making him crazy.

Aang groaned and put his head in his hands. What was crazy, was that he couldn't stop thinking of her. He didn't mind crazy, but everyone else were probably getting sick of it. Having a meeting with a love sick Avatar? More fun and painful than what you think it would be.

From the sound of her letters, it sounded like Katara was really missing him, too. That she could breathe every second that he was away, too. It made him hopeful – maybe she was crazy too. If another person was crazy, did that make him not crazy?

Aang didn't mind crazy. He kinda _liked _crazy.

He suddenly realised that the sun was starting to shine through his window. Finally. He grabbed his glider and sprinted out of the room, bypassing a disappointed looking Zuko along the way.

* * *

One more day had passed. Only six more days. One hundred and forty four hours to go. She could live for that long. Hopefully. She hated things like this. When you're waiting for something, the first part is easier, and time seems to fly. But the last part – the very end – takes twice as long, every moment dragging by.

What would be cool, would be something like Time Bending. That would be useful at times like now.

At the moment, she was sitting near the Air Ball arena, imagining what a game between master airbenders would look like. Trying to distract herself. Because now, not only was she out of her mind, she was crazy. Positively crazy.

And she knew what the cure was. The cure was the very thing driving her crazy. Which makes her even more crazy . . . right? It was very confusing.

When Aang was around, everything seemed to make sense. He made everything alright. _Dammit, Katara, get yourself together. Thinking of him won't make your crazy go away. _But she couldn't stop. It was impossible. She was a crazy, obsessive nutcase.

But was that so bad? Better to be crazy about someone, to think of them all the time, than to not think or feel about them at all, right? Being crazy about someone wasn't bad.

If anything, it was good.

She wondered if Aang was like this. If he was, the meetings he was in would be interesting to watch. Katara let herself chuckle at that, let herself be distracted for a few minutes, picturing it. It meant a few minutes less to wait.

Katara sat and watched the clouds for a few hours, remembering the time she and Aang had bent them into shapes in order to save a town, and planning what shapes she'd bend them into if she could right now. She made a game, timing herself, seeing how fast she could see pictures in them.

Never, in her entire life, had she seen a cloud she could not make a picture out of. That one looked like a fish. That one, a boomerang. The one over there, a rabberroo. That one looked like a tiny bi-

Wait. It looked like a tiny bison. That was getting bigger as it flew towards her, riding the wind like waves. A bison that looked incredibly familiar.

With someone sitting on his head.

* * *

"_Aang!" _He heard the yell, and immediately stopped scanning the Temple, and looked down. And saw the best, most beautiful sight that he had seen in months.

Katara.

Not bothering with words, or his glider, he launched himself off Appa and plummeted down, the wind loud in his ears, and making it hard to breathe. He didn't even notice.

He landed, rolled, came back up and straight away pulled Katara into a fierce kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing into him. How long they stayed like this was lost on them, but when they surfaced, they just leaned on each other, supporting one another.

Just being with each other, after an eternity of being apart.

It was Katara who first spoke, wanting to hear his voice. "I was going crazy without you,"

"Me, too. I think Zuko half thought about knocking me out at times."

They stood still for a moment, soaking up the feeling of being together again. Katara was relieved to feel the feeling of crazy subside, to be replaced with . . . whoa. To be replaced by another . . . crazy feeling. But this one was different. This was a good crazy. This one she could bare.

She suddenly laughed at this thought, making Aang jump. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I thought I'd feel saner with you," Katara explained. "But I feel crazy again, but a different type. It's weird. I'm insane."

To her surprise, Aang gave a chuckle. "I was starting to think I was the only one,"

"That's not a bad thing. I kinda like it. I want crazy."

"Then let's be crazy. Together."

* * *

**A/N: KATAANG FLUFF I LOVE YOU SO! YOU REMIND ME OF A FERRERO CHOCOLATE! **

**Sorry, I had to get rid of the lyrics - I got a review about a copyright thingy, so I made the Disclaimer very clear. But then I got a PM, saying that wouldn't work, and I still could get a abuse report thingy. Sorry . . . if you want to know the lyrics, go to link up the top of the page.**

***Humming and tapping fingers in time to the song* Dammit, it's gonna be a while before I get that out of my head. At least it's a good song. And it got that Fraction Know-How song - which our Maths teacher made us watch - out of my head. (Fractiooonsss, Fract-Tioooons! They are what we need to know, oh ooh! The numerator's on the top, the denominator down below . . .) **

**Until next time . . . and don't forget to review! Constructive Criticism is very welcome! :D**


	2. We're in Heaven

**A/N: I've decided to make this a whole thingy of Kataang oneshots that I randomly come up with … because I can. You gotta deal with it!**

**This is a Songfic, set a few years after the war, in Aunt Wu's village (idk what it is called)**

**The song: **_**We're In Heaven **_**by Vanessa Carlton. It's a good song. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Life was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Katara was content. More than content. With the sweet airbender lying in her arms, asleep, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Just lounging on the couch in the hotel, in the village where they had met Aunt Wu. It was close to the city that had served as the rendezvous point for a meeting, a meeting that Aang had to attend. The meeting had ended hours ago, and Aang had arrived back at the hotel tired, and immediately feel asleep upon sitting on the couch.

Not that Katara minded. He needed sleep, and she was all too happy to lie here with him.

The late afternoon sun spilled into the room, warming the air, making her drowsy. Smiling faintly, she rested her chin on Aang's head, humming to herself. Aang stirred, then relaxed, leaning further back into Katara's embrace.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven_

The Panda Lily that Aang had picked for her earlier that day still sat in the vase, and whenever the wind blew, it send its fragrance spiralling towards Katara. She breathed through her nose in deeply, remembering how Aang had suddenly appeared behind her while she was at the markets, looking sheepish with his hands behind his back.

She hadn't known what he was hiding for a start. She had just smiled, and they chatted as she went about the markets, not really buying anything. She hadn't noticed that he always kept his hands out of sight. Then, a messenger had run up and announced that the meeting was about to start, and that Aang needed to go.

As the messenger turned away, Aang spun to Katara, and revealed the black and white lily from behind his back. Quickly, he tucked it behind her ear, then kissed her before disappearing to the meeting.

That's one of the many reasons why she loved Aang. Always, he was so … caring. Always thinking of others.

Aang shifted again in her arms, mumbling something, making Katara smile.

_And my dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_We're in heaven_

Katara lent back into the couch arm, sighing happily. No matter what, this was where she belonged. With Aang. No matter what, even if the world was falling apart again, she would stay.

_This is heaven … _With that thought running through her mind, with the scent of Panda Lily all around her, and the warm, comforting weight of Aang in her lap, Katara fell asleep, nuzzling into Aang's neck.

* * *

**A/N: And that is what you get when you listen to a certain song late at night. A short Kataang fluff. Hope you enjoyed! Review, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
